


Hope Is My Gift To You

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blizzard was just the thing they needed to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Is My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 mini_fest event; this was prompt #67 from oakstone730 _Charlie is working for the Order in Romania, recruiting and collecting information. Remus comes to update him about what is happening and to find out what Charlie has learned about the European Death Eater movement. Blizzard traps them together, etc, etc_. First posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/125791.html).

Charlie had just left his bedroom when he heard the knock. He looked outside and raised his eyebrows, surprised, but answered the door. "I know this exchange of information is important, but I didn't think you'd be here with the blizzard coming in."

Remus shrugged. "I arrived in the capital yesterday and was already on my way here when the news hit. All the rooms are taken in town, with it being Christmas and now with the storm coming in."

Charlie shrugged and opened the door further. "Lucky for you that I have a spare room."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Or a bed?"

"Whichever you'd prefer," Charlie replied with a wicked grin. 

With the war and the lycanthropy, the distance and the spying, they weren't actually lovers, but took the opportunities where they could. It wasn't anything permanent though Charlie had caught himself wondering, hoping, for the future. For when the war was over. Not that he had much to build with; Remus was closed off, almost cold. As if their relationship wasn't anything. Charlie wasn't sure if he was in this alone or not.

Remus sighed and set his bag down by the door so he could hang up his cloak. His shoes he lined up next to Charlie's. He tilted his head toward the sad tree in the corner. "Didn't think you'd be the type."

Charlie shrugged. "I missed it, after home and Hogwarts. Have you eaten?"

Remus shook his head, but kept staring at the tree. Charlie frowned and looked at the tree himself. It wasn't anything much. It was sturdy tree, at least, with all of it's needles and still green. It was almost bare of ornaments and other decorations, though. There was a few presents under there, all but one for Charlie. 

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked quietly.

Remus breathed deep. "It's just...there's been few holidays I've spent in company. Especially in the company of someone I love." He blushed, looking mortified.

 _Aha!_ Charlie smiled and fetched the one present wrapped in green. He held it out to Remus. "This one is for you."

Remus blinked. He bent and got something out of his bag. "And this one is yours. Although, since I'm going to be here for Christmas, why don't we open them tomorrow?"

"Christmas with a lover," Charlie teased.

Remus scowled, but it was more playful than angry. "I can't...Charlie, I'm—"

"A werewolf, yes, I know," Charlie said. "And I've made a life out here in the woods. But we can have hope, can't we?"

Remus' face was blank. Charlie swallowed hard. "Can't we?"

Licking his lips, Remus took both presents and set them down on the sofa. He gently put his hands on Charlie's hips. "I think...that if you can give me hope, it'll be better than whatever is in that box there."

Charlie let out a breath he wasn't aware that he'd been holding. "When this is all over, I want us to have a future. If you'll let us have it."

Remus slowly smiled. "Happy Christmas, Charlie."

"Happy Christmas, Remus."


End file.
